Talk:Infiltrator
Mass Effect 2 Why are there powers and talents listed for ME2? I thought assumptions were bad. :Ah, has there been no Infiltrator video released? I thought someone was just catching up. --Tullis 18:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No video I've seen, Infiltrator is my class of choice and I've been waiting for one.--Xaero Dumort 18:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I added Infiltrator and Vanguard skills on the following assumption. Each class in MA2 has 5 skills one of which is specific to the class. The remaining four skills are present in the skill list of two classes. Bioware has released the class lists for the Adept, the Engineer and the Sentinel. What I did was simple deduction. Since the Sentinel had the Overload and the Cyro Freeze; it should be the Infiltrator that has Incinerate and AI Hacking which makes sense. Same is true for Pull and Shockwave and the Vanguard. If you watch the Sentinel video very closely the name of the "Charge" biotic is actually Slam. How a Sentinel came into the possesion of the skill is unknown to me. Most certainly the Soldier will have 5 combat skills one of which is the class specific Adrenaline Rush. Infiltrator will get 3 combat skills and Vanguard will have Concussive Shot and another combat skill. The type of the these unpresented skills will surely be combat since there are 2 unique skills for each categorie (combat, biotic, tech). Singularity, Slam -> Biotic Tech Armor, Combat Drone -> Tech Adrenaline Rush, ? -> Combat ::Sorry, we don't put "assumed" skills on the wiki. If they're not in a video or on the website, please remove them. Otherwise people are going to take them as fact. We can replace them as necessary later, but if you've started entering assumed skills anywhere else, please take them out. --Tullis 20:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, you are right, Matt 2108 (even if you didn't sign your comment so I had to use the history to find out who said it! :P) Assumptions are bad! Or, as Mr Mackey would say, "Assumptions are bad, mmkay." SpartHawg948 23:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that. :p --Matt 2108 00:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I expect the Vanguard or the Infiltrator (just gut sense) class video on 19.12.2009; then we will see whether Mr Mackey is more reliable than my assumptions. In any case I will abide by your rule to not post any material without solid proof. Playing Infiltrator in ME2 As we can see the Infiltrator (my class of choice) is taking some interesting turns, especially in the enhancement of talents. Personally I'm leaning towards Agent with Assassination Cloak to get a balance of bonuses to powers and weapons and hard to say no to the negotiation bonus especially without a true New Game+ this time through(it is my understanding that New Game+ is used to imply the continuation of your ME play and not as a continuation of a career from ME2 unlike ME. Please correct me if I'm wrong). But if the cloak turns out to be invaluable more as a movement tool and not an attack tool, then how can I say no to extended cloak time with Enhanced Cloak? Then I would most certainly want to use Assassin class to beef my sniper attacks, but then there goes that nice negotiation bonus with no power bonus. Anyone else play Infiltrator? Which class did you upgrade to in ME? I went Commando. How are you anticipating playing this class in ME2? And my apologies if this shouldn't be on the talk page (I just figured it would be ok as long as we are talking about how the class will play out).--Xaero Dumort 03:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I was an Infiltrator+Commando in ME1 as well, and I'm certainly eyeing it for ME2, though the Vanguard has me intrigued. If I do go infiltrator I probably will go for the Agent+Assassination Cloak combo, because I really want to max out my Shepard's negotiation skills. I'm one of the (apparently) very few who actually spent points on Intimidate/Charm instead of letting Paragon/Renegade do the work. :The Assassination Cloak sounds like it would go really well with a Sniper Rifle. Cloak, go into a room and Snipe the largest enemy, like a Krogan or whatever. That extra Cloak damage should make it much easier to take the strongest enemy out of the subsequent battle very quickly. Adds a lot of tactical depth to combat that ME1 lacked. :I should probably add it to the Tactical Cloak page, but one of the developers confirmed that once you fire a weapon the Cloak starts wearing off, giving you a damage bonus until it's completely gone, you can't just keep shooting with the damage bonus and stay cloaked. That's why the Assassination Cloak would be so valuable with the Sniper Rifle, since you get the max damage you can in the short time you have to get shots off with the damage bonus. :Also, that New Game + info was what they originally said, but they did just confirm it's back in. It doesn't work exactly the same way since you don't keep money or Armor, since it will apparently ruin the game's economy, but you do get your powers. Also, the game was designed with a Level 30 cap that is achievable in one playthrough, so it won't be necessary to max out your skills. It's also more difficult. :JakePT 10:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Screw the economy lol. I wants my armors! I guess keeping my powers are good, but if I can max to 30 in one playthrough, then why does it matter? Would I not keep my level in a NG+? Or does that mean powers level independently from you? Meaning it's not possible to level powers completely in one play? Seems like a lot of broken design decisions just to make the game more accessible while trying to make it appealing to previous players. But I will be thankful for a chance to re-assess my decisions to try and make sure it all ends how I want with Shepard continuing on for ME3. I hear ya about Vanguard, I like sniping, but Charge is a hard ability to say no to.--Xaero Dumort 21:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :i havent played me2 yet, but the main thing i was trying to find out i dont see listed anywhere is if since skills like decryption and electronics seem to be removed is it still going to be needed to have tech skills to open boxes, repair vehicles, and so on. :that was one of the appealing things to the class to me, if i played an infiltrator i could handle most the things i need to do and i could just take any 2 companions along with me to help with combat however i wanted. :if in me2 you dont need these tech skills the same anymore though then the infiltrator seems like little more than a glorified soldier. ::To open various items or hack terminals in ME2, you only need to successfully pass the minigame. The infiltrator is a class that balances tech and combat skills. If the most you get out of playing the infiltrator is the ability to open containers, then you're doing something wrong. ME2 changed its approach to classes and skills, so you'll get even more out of the character then you would in the original game. --silverstrike 17:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :i didnt mean to offend your delicate sensibilities. :i dont use the tech combat abilities that often honestly. i mean between perma-immunity and shield recharge ability and tons of shields you can play like a kamikaze if anything gets close half the time and still do fine, lol, tben when im using the sniper things are a mile away most the time. at least on normal which is what ive been playing it on. in me1 the soldier doesnt really offer much of anything over infiltrator if your favorite weapons are the pistol and sniper. :i was just looking at the skills between the two and instead of incinerate you get incendiary bullets.. and instead of cloak you get adrenaline rush which seems miles better than sniper-scope version since you use it all the time with any weapon. :if there are things that actually need tech skills outside of combat please inform me, because the combat aspect is about the only thing shown on these pages. in me1 there didnt seem to be a point to being a soldier over an infilitrator, but in me2 from appearances it seems the opposite. id rather have incendiary bullets than incinerate, and id rather have adrenaline rush than cloak. :but at the same time i didnt even realize that tech skills were used to open containers, get information from terminals, or repair your vehicle and everything until i played the game because these pages dont bother to mention things like that. ::well after playing me2 now i can say with certainty that i was correct about being an infiltrator in part 2 is less than worth it. the only thing good about being an infiltrator in part 2 is that incinerate saves you some ammo when its hard to come by, and thats about it. the way combat works in the game the cloak is less than useful, and feels more like a specialized power thats only good in certain encounters. ai hacking is just too specialized to matter in over half the fights of the game and with limited talent points not worth investing in. ::there are zero reasons to play an infiltrator in me2 for the tech reasons you would play one for in me1. ::i still beat the game with him, but basically in the end i felt like i was giving up shotguns and assault rifles for incinerate and it just did not feel worth it at all. Sniper Time Slowdown? both the time and duration in the class power, now what does this do exactly --Nekroskoma 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It's a time-dilation effect when looking down a sniper scope, similar to a bullet time.Paladin cross 13:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Image added of interior tissues (ME2) Not that I dislike the new screenshot or anything, but how is that image unique to the Infiltrator? It looks like the sinews of any class. Never mind, SoulRipper's other class sinew-shots show speak for themselves. --AnotherRho 21:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Those are the images that show when you select class in ME2. SoulRipper 21:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah they do look similar don't they. Anyway good additions and nice placement at that. Lancer1289 21:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Advanced Weapon Training Is there a recommended choice for the AWT decision?-- 05:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I would recommend reading the Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) as that really is the best place to answer your question. There really is no set option for this and I don't like giving advice on it as a decision like this is affected by so many factors, that it is really difficult to say. I'd also recommend next time asking in the forums as that is a better place for something like this. Lancer1289 02:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Time Dilation in ME3 Can anyone tell me if the time dilation effect while aiming works for scoped pistols and scoped assault rifles in addition to sniper rifles or is it for sniper rifles only? It appears to only be for snipers, but I couldn't find an official answer. Thanks. 21:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Solomon Gunn